The present invention relates to brackets for retaining receptacles, and is particularly suitable for the mounting of receptacles for display purposes.
There are many instances where collectors of receptacles such as cans wish to display on a support surface a variety of cans that they have collected. These cans may be empty and vary slightly in axial length and diameter. The present inventor has developed a new and novel mounting bracket that is universal in that it can accommodate cans, as well as other receptacles, having various axial lengths.